lucifers_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Laveta
"You're a terrible pirate, if I were the captain Id've thrown you overboard by now." — Laveta Laveta is a twenty two year old woman living in the city of Lucin; she is currently employed as a pirate. History to be added Appearance Laveta is a stunning young woman standing at 5'6 with a sleek hourglass figure. Her skin is a natural ivory tone, with wavy chesnut brown hair to match. She has soft facial features like a button nose and plump, pink lips; while her most defining feature has to be her eyes which are a sparkling hazel. While her wardrobe is quite large she can for the most part be seen wearing loose fitting, light colored clothes, her style being similar to that of a pirate. She is not the type to wear makeup though on special occasions she can be seen with light eye makeup and a bit of lipgloss. A small addition to her appearance is a small tattoo on the back of her left ankle of a crescent moon. Personality Laveta is a character who is exaggerated in her actions, talking with her hands and being quite outspoken. She isn't the most friendly character, this trait being taken on after years of being exposed to gruly sailors. She can be passive aggressive though most times she wont even realize she's doing this. With those who are close to her she can be quite fun-loving, joking around a lot and letting her hard exterior fall off for a bit. Though generally she can be snappy to those she does not know. Her more negative traits have developed mainly due to her loss of a mother; that being the original cause of her finding salvation with pirates. Romance Laveta is a quite sexual character and a submissive type like her personality may or may not suggest. In her partners she looks for masculine features, someone taller than her, unusual colored eyes, and most times a protective type, (though she pretends like she hates this trait). She looks for people with a personality slightly similar to her own. She likes her lovers to be passionate both in life and about her. Current Partner: None Past Partner(s): Nicholas Whitethorn, Cedric Porter (fling) Currently Attracted To: Helios Ludwig Sexuality and Orientation: '''Heterosexual '''Children: None Bloodline Unknown - Father "Its hard to say how I really feel about ya considerin you were rarely around yknow. I guess I woulda liked to know ya better, woulda been nice havin a real dad around." Mazikeen - Mother "Nobody's ever really told me about ya momma, all I really know is that you were some kinda witch..which makes sense, I wonder if I got any of your talents." Peter 'Red-eye' - Uncle/Father Figure "Ahh me own flesh and blood, well the one that was actually around. You're the best dad I coulda asked for Red-eye." Nicholas Whitethorn - Former Partner "I loved you once, even though that was a long time ago I still care for ya..I hate that we grew apart Nick, maybe you'll come back though I doubt that." Helios Ludwig - Romantic Interest "So many things I could say about ya, smart, handsome, best of all exciting. You and me are really somethin." Character Notes • Laveta was transfered into the care of a pirate upon the disapearance of her mother, being brought up on the ship like just another member of the crew Gallery Laveta.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females